


Work Brings Love

by PowderedMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowderedMilk/pseuds/PowderedMilk
Summary: Thanks to his airhead of a friend, Powder is forced to work an extra shift and he's obviously not happy about it.





	Work Brings Love

Casting orders and listening to uninteresting topics being brought up, Powder was clearly fed up with the crowd of people around him. It wasn't that his job was disliked by him but that his unsettling vibes was not feeling pleased today. If anything he wanted to jot home and hang himself knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with the world anymore. Maybe his harsh mood swings were teasing him again. Today was surely not the day for his mindset to be bothering him. Powder had lots of customers to deal with while Baba was off God knows where. He felt pretty pissed at his shithead of a friend for not helping him out, Powder could already feel the ease at plotting Baba's death and how satisfying it would be getting his revenge. Of course, Baba was his friend and he'd never harm him. Powder pushed his sadistic thoughts to the back of his head and glimpsed himself into the present. He had a lot to do. He skipped around trotting his pen across his note-pad as he accepted orders from multiple people. Powder seemed to always throw a nice persona in front of people, clearly to fool them into thinking he was a sweetheart. It was all for show and to give him a good name since he wasn't all that jolly. He needed to put his complete focus in his work, he can despise his friend later. There were far too many customers today for whatever reason. The fact that crossed Powder was that It wasn't even a Friday! Hell knows where these people came from and it was making Powder irritated. He stopped counting the amount of times he had to clean up spilled drinks because the kids wouldn't stop fucking around while the parents were too busy talking with their friends. Who the hell brings their obnoxious snot nosed children to a high class coffee shop anyways? He wanted to dose their drinks with battery acid along with the empty headed parents that brought them here. As morbid as it was, he couldn't help but keep thinking of these kinds of things while he worked. He should have left hours ago but that yellow haired idiot really screwed him up. And then he was back at it again, cursing his friend for making him work an extra shift. 

A few more hours had passed by before Powder checked the clock. Thank the all mighty heavens because his shift was finally over. After he got the last couple of orders in, he twirled himself around to the back room where he was greeted by Chizu who was twiddling her thumbs and sitting legs crossed. Clearly she was on break. He could tell by the dried sweat that had previously damped the sides of her head that she was exhausted. Powder placed a gleaming smile on his face and sat himself down onto the couch feeling the comfortable release of the tension and stress. Powder stripped off the ribbon that was placed on his head and placed it on the table in front of him. He didn't dare to ask for another shift, he was done for today. He wanted to wait for Baba to return from wherever the hell he was at, but Powder was for sure it would take days for someone as slow as Baba to show up. So instead of wasting his precious time on his friend, he turned his attention to his coworker Chizu who was sitting next to him. He wanted to engulf in conversation but his brain basically slapped him and told him to go to sleep. Whether Chizu was his friend or not, he was far too tired to even start chatting but he couldn't be rude, his reputation would not appreciate that. Powder stared straight at Chizu without a single word slipping from his mouth, He just wanted her to notice him and start the conversation instead which he knew deep down that staring is a shitty way to steal someone's glance. It felt like hours before she actually looked at him. Chizu was filled with fear, Powder was being a complete weirdo. I mean how was she supposed to react to his constant staring? 

"Are you feeling tired?" Her voice was almost un-heard. It was quiet. Powder's body shifted and got into a more settling position. 

"Me? Tired? Of course not! I just couldn't help but admire your graceful figure and wonderful structure." 

He felt satisfied with his words and was hoping it was a good enough excuse for his obnoxious staring. What was he supposed to say? Admit that he was too tired to talk so he stared his way into making her talk instead? Yeah, not a smart move. Chizu wrapped her finger around a piece of her hair and nearly whispered her response. "T-thank you. Your such a kind friend." 

A few awkward moments past by before she struggled her last words, stating simply, "I r-really need to continue the rest of my shift. I have loads of work to do apparently and my break is almost over. I hope to see you tomorrow." before slipping up from the couch. She gave a quick sympathetic look at Powder. Her brown eyes being glossy from lack of sleep and the bags under her eyes was a obvious sign that she wasn't resting well. Powder knew that juggling a job and school was difficult so he couldn't criticize her for looking that way. Due to Chizu's discomfort, she scattered out the break room leaving a faint "goodbye". Shortly after her mini escape, Powder let out a silent huff. From early morning to late afternoon, It seemed like things weren't going his way which made him overly upset. He despised being unable to control his surroundings, maybe he could take out his pent up anger on his trash of a friend. Considering Baba basically disappeared off the face of the earth, he needed his ass kicked for ditching work. He wanted to ring that person's neck for enjoyment but it's not worth the jail time and a bonus that he didn't bring any gloves. Powder let out a low growl before getting up himself. He went ahead and quickly waved his co-workers goodbye before heading home. Today was just shitty. 

 

Powder decided it was safe to just go straight home for the rest of the evening. His mental health was at it again, pestering him to the bone. He definitely regretted not taking his medication this morning, he'd remember to not be so stubborn next time and just take the damn pills. Maybe some sight seeing on the way home would chill his stress levels. The area he lived in was a decently sized town, not much of a city. You wouldn't see much of any cars honking or rough smoke clogging the air. Most of the people used the train or a bus as a transportation to get them places. Going old-fashioned, Powder walked wherever he pleased. Owning a car just wasn't fit for the area. Besides, he enjoyed seeing interesting things along the way like watching roadkill decay and being devoured by vultures. Certainly lovely indeed. His shoes tapped against the smooth sidewalk, his eyes were constantly jerking around trying to find something good to spot on. Nothing gruesome was present so far, bummer to him. But a specific banana haired kiddo was going to be soon. Just up ahead, Powder caught on a blurry figure running towards him. It only took him seconds to realize who it was. The one and only, Baba. He looked gashed and worried as his faced showed so many signs of it. Baba look exhausted and....distressed? Which was good enough for Powder, his friend needed to feel distressed for the shit that he had in store for him. His running came to a stop when he saw Powder midway. He was around a yard away from Powder before he twisted the opposite direction and started running back the same direction from where he came from. This boy was terrified to see Powder and tried to escape with his full passion. Powder ended up chasing after him. Baba was out of breath already but now with fear choking him to death he couldn't back down. Powder was going to surely teach him a lesson for being a lousy person. From the corner of his eye, Baba could see Powder swerve his way up to him. Damn he is fast! His weak self tried to pull himself through and begged his feet to not give in. At least not now! Much to his luck, Baba's pace began to calm down and his physical body strength weakened. Before he knew it, Powder grabbed a hold of him and slammed Baba's worn out body down on the grown which smacked the air out of his lungs. Talk about being merciless. Powder squinted his eyes at the cold body before him as rolled on top of Baba, pinning him so he was unable to move. Powder was beyond pissed. 

"Where the hell were you? Do you know how much pain it was taking over your shift?" 

"I overslept!"

"What?"

"I said I was sleeping!"

"Your telling me you slept almost...all day?" Baba's slim finger grasped a hold of his own collar and gently moved it to the side to collect air on his burning skin. Might as well tell him why since he's going to get his ass whooped anyways. 

"Okay, It's not entirely true." 

"mhm."

"I'd like to tell you but warning you it's pretty embarrassing." 

"You have ten seconds."

"Wait, what! No way! It's not that easy."

"Spit it out dammit!" 

"I like you." And with that, silence drifted between them. 

Powder was no oblivious fool, he knew what Baba meant. His eyes starred deep down at the boy underneath him with a stoic expression. If Powder was shocked by his confession it was impossible to tell, no emotion flooded his face. It left Baba to guess that he didn't care about it. At all. Which may have hurt a bit but no emotion was better than getting a punch in the face. He was utterly ashamed by it, he'd always pictured his confession to be innocent and time consuming, a slow build on their relationship. It had to be crushed thanks to his weak sensitivities, Baba felt horrible. Until he seen the sides of his lips lift. Was he smiling? He narrowed his eyes a bit to get a better look and turns out he was right. Powder had such a faint smile planted on his face. 

"Now, please get off of me. People might see us and get the wrong idea." 

Powder lifted himself off of Baba and offered his hand to help him up, in which he accepted. Baba dusted himself off removing any loose grass that may have stuck to his clothes. He had a small grass stain that needed to be washed but that was the least of his worries. He basically confessed his feelings in a way that he didn't want to. It wasn't romantic at all. However, Powder didn't seem disrupted at all instead he seemed, amused? Baba gave the white haired boy a confused expression. He honestly expected to receive a rejection or an injury that would really make him unable to go to work. But no, he got a goofy facial expression which kind of hurt in a way. Powder was probably poking fun at his confession or not taking it seriously. That is until he spoke.

"You wasted almost an entire day forcing me to take over and work two shifts just because you like me." The way he expressed it didn't sound like a question. Baba's cheeks flushed red, he shuffled his shoes a bit in hopes of finding words to respond to Powder sentence. 

"I f-felt embarrassed okay. It's stupid I know but I was planning to take you out and confess to you somewhere nice. I kept practicing on how I was going to confess to you but I got scared and chickened out. By the time I was finished it was already late evening. So I quickly ran to the cafe to apologize but I stumbled across you instead which wasn't a very safe approach to be honest." And that was that. A very lousy reason but it was the entire truth. Baba is a cherry boy when it came to romance, having little to no experience in that field. He was too innocent for this, he shouldn't be falling for someone so mischievous. Hell, Chizu would have been a better option. But no, he wanted Powder. Instead of falling into the "I'm not good for you, find someone better" trope, Powder was going to give Baba an honest answer to his unasked question. He reached out to ruffle the blond's hair and his once amused expression turned into a smile. 

"Your such a dork. But a cute dork." Powder's hand moved from his hair to his cheek and stroked it affectionately with his thumb. He looked deeply into Baba's eyes before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. The kiss was entirely innocent and full of love. But the kiss left as fast as it came. Powder moved away, still locking his eyes with his future lover, a rare genuine smile painted his face. Baba was in complete awe, his fingers danced over his lips. Saying he was happy was an understatement, words couldn't easily describe how he was feeling. But to put it simply and blandly, he was 'happy'. Baba practically flung himself onto the other male and gave him a death crushing hug. Powder winced at the pressure of the hug, his eye twitching a bit. Baba had the strength of a feather but damn did he give painful hugs. 

"Does this mean were official? Like dating?" Baba released him from the hug and pulled back just enough to look into those blue eyes. Powder was still a bit stunned by that monstrous interaction Baba called a 'hug'. But he gave a direct answer anyways with a soft laugh. "Of course Baba. I don't just kiss anyone and walk away." Baba's eyes widen at this and he went back to hugging his newly lover. Powder cringed a bit at the pain but return the hug. Besides the uncomfortable strength of the hug, it was warm and loving. He could definitely get used to this. It felt like decades had past before the two released from each others embrace. "How about you just come over to my place. I already finished your shift for you so there's no point in going back over there." Baba rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He felt bad for making Powder work over time. "That sounds good. I'm really sorry for making you work that extra shift. It won't happen again, promise!" A snort was Powder's response. He knew damn well it was going to happen again. His lemon head of a lover was an idiot, a cute idiot, but an idiot regardless. Before Baba could pout, Powder spoke aloud. 

"I love you. Baba." 

A blush covered Baba's face and he covered his cheeks with his hands. 

"I love you too. Powder. And I will always love you." 

"You do realize I can change my mind and friend zone you, right?" 

"Don't you dare!" A chuckle escaped from Powder's lips as he reached over to grab Baba's hand. 

"Nah, i'm just teasing you. I'd never let you go so easily." 

and with that they both walked to Powder's home, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been in my folders for a while now and I finally came around to finish it.  
> It's felt like ages since I last wrote anything! My writing skills are pretty musty so I really hope to improve on that in the future~


End file.
